And Then They Danced
by The Tipsy Dinosaur
Summary: Wow, seventh year is going to be interesting. MWPP era, LJ, SiriusOC, RemusOC. Please R
1. Sherlock

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be posting here? Though, Grace and Victoria and any other charcters you haven't seen before are my brain children, and belong...to me.**

And Then They Danced

Prologue:

_I remember being at Hogwarts. The Marauders, the most irritating, yet the most gorgeous guys in school. Snape, who had a 'thing' for me. Ew. And, most importantly, my best mates, Lily Evans and Grace Johnson. My name is Victoria Naomi Peterson, member of the class of 1977. Before you kill me, listen to this story. Please. Even if you are a Death Eater, you can at least have the decency to let me fulfill my final wish, can't you?_

-Victoria Peterson, 12th December, 1980

Chapter 1: Sherlock

_Well, you see, I was in Gryffindor, and therefore had all of my classes with the Marauders. By the Marauders, I mean James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And, to my dismay at the time, Remus had, according to gossip, a 'ginormous crush' on me. James had even bigger crush on Lily. He asked her out on, well, a daily basis, only to be rejected time after time. He was a bit vain, yes, but was all in all a nice guy._

_I remember distinctly the first day of seventh year…_

"Lily! Grace!" I shouted halfway across the train. It was hard to miss two of my best friends, one with bright red hair, and the other taller than most boys.

_I'm pretty sure you can tell that the redhead is Lily. But, Grace Johnson was, well, a piece of work._

"Tori! Move out the way you shrimps!" Grace pushed past a group of rather frightened first years.

"Grace! You're Head Girl! You're supposed to be setting an example!" Lily was a bit motherly at times, yes, but in a good way. Soon, the two were next to me.

"So," I began, "how was your summer?"

"Ugh! Don't get me _started_…" Lily said with a scowl.

Grace grinned. "Oh, so it was that crappy?"

Lily gave Grace a thump on the ear. "Yes! Potter sent me a freaking letter _every day_."

Lily pulled out a bundle of letters from her purse. "Read," she commanded, pushing them to me.

_Dearest Lily,_

_You know how much I miss you, and I'm almost positive that you miss me. Why don't we go out _("Humph!" "Lily, stop being so sour.")_ when school gets back in?_

_Love,_

_Your Love,_

_James_

"AND EVERY ONE GOES ALONG THOSE LINES!!"

I, who had not looked up from the letter, heard a shatter, and saw a glass all over the floor. Grace was still grinning ear to ear, and Lily seemed to have smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"Well," I start, sensing Lily might break something else, "why don't we, erm, find a compartment?"

A now laughing Grace led Lily by the hand to a nearby compartment, opened it up, only to find the four faces we wanted to see the least staring up at us.

Grace's laughter stopped, and Lily just became madder. Peter kept stuffing his face, Sirius started to grin as Grace had been only moments earlier, James started to chuckle, and Remus went a bit red in the face.

"Welcome, ladies!" Sirius said, with grand arm movements. "An especially _big_ welcome to Vicky!"

_'Vicky' was what Sirius referred to me as._

Remus went a little redder.

_As I already stated, it was gossip that Remus Lupin had a crush on me. I mean, a lot of guys found me, erm, attractive. I wasn't ugly. I had thick brown hair, brown eyes, a tan-ish complexion, and was fairly slim. Though, of the three of my friends, I was the plain one. Lily had her fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and was, too, fairly slim. It was Grace, though, that looked like a model. At 6'4", she was taller than quite a few boys, and had curves that she flaunted. With black hair, big, blue eyes, and extremely fair skin, many called her the most beautiful girl in school. _

"So, what do you _fine_ ladies need from us?" Sirius was still grinning, "Have you, dare I say it, come to _enjoy our companionship_?"

"Put a lid on it, Black," Grace snapped. She went even deeper in.

"You don't like me very much, do you, Gracie?" Sirius said gleefully.

"Good detective skills, Sherlock." I murmured.

Everyone but Lily turned and looked at me.

"Sherlock?" James wondered aloud. "Who the hell is Sherlock?"

I then heard a banging sound from behind me. I turned around and noticed that Lily was banging her head against the wall. Lovely.

In the meantime, Grace was fuming. She loathed being called 'Gracie'.

"We'll be off," I said hastily, before Grace could hurt someone, and before Lily could give herself brain damage.

"Bye, Victoria," Remus said quietly.

"YEAH, BYE VICKY, GRACIE, AND LILS!!!!!"

Grace was talking quietly to herself, and the words, "Stupid Black…die before year is out."

We found a vacant compartment, and I gazed out the window. This should be an interesting year.

A/N: So...what do you think? Please review!


	2. Signs of Insanity

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling, so HARRY POTTER IS MINE! MWAHAHA.

Well, really, I'm not. I'm some teenager who likes to write. All I own are Victoria Peterson, Grace Johnson, and Adam Studdard.

Also, there is a reference to the song, "Put On A Happy Face" from Bye, Bye Birdie. Not mine.

Chapter 2:

_Well, the rest of the train ride was kind of a blur. I remember Grace plotting, Lily mumbling about 'never go out with that vain, conceited…UGH!', and myself falling over my own feet, because I saw the guy I had had a crush on since 3__rd__ year: Adam Studdard._

_Adam Studdard, in my opinion, was the cutest, most respectable guy in school. He had curly dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and a smile that made me laugh whenever I saw it. He was in Ravenclaw, and was a prefect!_

_Anywho, the next action I remember was at the feast…_

"Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Piles of food appeared on silver platters in front of us. I could distinctly see Sirius Black almost dive into the plate of pork chops. Grace was Head Girl, and Potter was Head Boy, so they were to share a room together. Ha.

"Victoria, would you pass the mashed potatoes?" a quiet voice said from behind me. Remus Lupin looked rather shy and calm next to James and Sirius, who, behind him, were now throwing Shepard's pie at each other.

I passed the potatoes quickly. Lily was talking to a Hufflepuff I didn't know about her summer, and Grace was on Head Girl duty, leaving me to my own amusements. And by 'my own amusements', I mean eating and singing quietly to myself.

_Put on a happy face… _

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I come out of my Dick Van Dyke induced reverie with a jolt. I turn around to see some curly hair and a goofy smile behind me.

"You do realize that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" Adam told me.

"Well…um…" My stomach was doing back flips. "I wasn't talking to myself!"

"So…" Adam said with that same silly grin plastered on his face, "…what were you doing moving lips with, apparently no one listening?"

"I was _singing_ to myself. I think that's the _fifth_ sign of insanity." 

Wow, I'm surprised I was that witty while speaking to Adam.

"Anyway," I continued, "what were you doing watching my lips?"

"I wasn't. I was too concerned your feet were dancing along."

Shit.

"But, I don't hold the crazy bit against you. I think crazy people are more entertaining."

I knew my face must be bright red, though now I broke out into a grin to match his.

"Well, see you in class?" I felt so glad I hadn't done anything _too _stupid.

"See you in class."

And then he left. It was time to be done with dessert. And, now I was confronted by a pissed off Lily.

"NUMBER FIVE THOUSAND, EIGHT HUNDRED SEVENTY-FOUR!"

"I take it he asked you out again?"

"YES! I THOUGHT BY NOW IT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THROUGH HIS THICK SKULL THAT I DO _NOT_ WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM!"

"But, he's James. All the Marauders have thick skulls."

"You know, Victoria, it's sad when you're the least sarcastic in our group of friends."

"Ah, but crazy people are more entertaining."

I took one last glimpse of Adam before going to bed.

A/N: Alas, Chapter 2 is up! I had the most hectic few weeks ever! (Texas, Bye Bye Birdie, CRCT) Please review!


End file.
